Time travel special
by AlxaDelta
Summary: Set when lucy first joined Fairy Tail. What if a strange lacrima from the future had somehow ended up in the guildhall telling everyone of their future. Would it all be good? Maybe everything will change into the world the lacrima had mentioned. A world that was never supposed to be...
1. Lacrima from the future?

**I have been trying to get internet acces to post this the whole week. Sadly my condition only seems to worsen and I was unable to leave bed the last few days. I have finally been in a condition where I can stand counsious for more than five minutes and took this time to post this. I am sorry to say this but if I don't update in the next 2 months you can assume that I have passed away. Sorry I don't want to die before I know what happened to Igneel!**

* * *

><p>Lucy followed Natsu into the guildhall looking at the rowdy guild she couldn't help but sigh as she finally felt at home. She had only spent a month in the guild and she already loved the place it had become her home. Everyone was in the guild today except of Mystogan when little Romeo came rushing into the guild hall holding some strange lacrima.<p>

"Dad look what I found outside!"

"Oi what is it Romeo?"

"I don't know it speaks funny bout me" Macao looked at his son in wonder and then the Lacrima started speaking.

"Romeo Conbolt, living. Son of Macao Conbolt, living. Married, rumored. Significance, no threat detected."

"Romeo can you give me that?" Romeo handed over the lacrima to Macao and it started speaking again.

"Macao Conbolt, living. Father if Romeo Conbolt, no other living family. Former 4th guild master Significance minimal threat detected."

"What the? What is this?" The lacrima started speaking again

"Records Lacrima, year X796 containing all known records of Fairy Tail's former guild members."

"Master I think you should take a look at this."

"This looks a lot like the lacrimas the council uses to keep record of guilds but this one has a date 12 years from now."

"This could be a simple joke I mean the probability the Romeo gets married 12 years from now are not so large I mean he is 6 right now? As for Macao only you would know who the 4th guild master would be." This time Lucy speaking.

"What wrong could it do to try out what this thing does" This time it is Loke who steps forward placing his hand on the lacrima somehow worry is reflected on his eyes as he removes it and the lacrima starts speaking again.

"Loke Leo, missing. Master Lucy Heartfilia, deceased no other living relatives. Significance, threat detected." That is when Loke looks back at Lucy and runs away.

"What the hell did it mean by master?"

"Who cares about master what did it mean when it said deceased?" this time Lucy shouted in fear what did the future had in mind for her? That is when she placed her hand in the lacrima, before she removed it Natsu place his hand next to hers.

"We are partners, right? We do everything together!" They removed their hands at the same time.

"Lucy Heartfilia and Natsu Dragneel deceased. Rumored engagement. Igneel Dragneel only known Living relative, unknown location. Significance, two of three greatest threats eliminated."

"Tell me about Igneel!" Natsu ordered the lacrima.

"Igneel King of the Dragons previous appearance was eliminating the demon dragon Acnologia when it arrived in mainland year X791. No living immediate relatives. Significance greatest threat, along with his linage." Murmurs broke through the guild.

"This thing is too creepy to be a simple joke."

"Seriously who did this?"

"That is not man!"

"This is it I'm finding out who did this sick joke!" said Cana, placing her cards in front of the lacrima doing reading them. "No this can't be it?" she looked at her cards once more, then placed her hand in the lacrima hesitating to remove her hand.

"Cana Groh, living. Married, no other living relatives. Significance, daughter of one of the strongest mages known to history might or might not have inherited her father's strength no evidence to prove either or."

"Just as I thought this thing s real, but inaccurate."

"What?"

"It somehow comes from the future but only tells on what the one who documented this knows that is why it is always speaking of rumors and not facts, because this person is not close enough to Fairy Tail to know it all the information he/she is giving is true."

"In other words this could be inaccurate," Levy spoke

"Yes"

"Then I would like to try it." She said strength in her words, as she walked over placing her hand on the lacrima

"Levy Mcgarden, deceased. Engaged, no other living relatives. Significance, engaged to one of the most dangerous mages in the country, known for many crimes threatening the overall safety of the magic practitioners of the whole world, major threat eliminated." Everyone just stared at Levy as she gave a small cough and took two steps away from the lacrima.

"Um well that could be inaccurate." Evergreen started shoving people going forward touching the lacrima.

"Enough with all of this nonsense, it is my turn." Then removed her hand.

"Evergreen Strauss, living. Married, two sisters-in-law, pregnant, no other living relatives. Significance not a magic practitioner anymore, yet minimal threat."

"Inaccurate indeed" then walked away back to her place now everyone noticed how close her table was to Elfman's seat.

"My babies want to see this!" this time Bickslow touches the lacrima and he voice starts playing.

"Bickslow, living. Cohabiting with youngest Strauss no engagement till now, no living relatives, rumored pregnancy no proof. Significance, major threat detected along with Lisanna Strauss known as one of the rebellion's strongest Co-leadership." Everyone in the guild looked at the lacrima in horror, that is when Mira stepped forward tears swelling in her eyes she refuses to let fall.

"Tell me about Lisanna Strauss!"

"Lisanna Strauss, living rumored dead for a few years until it was found otherwise. Two siblings, cohabiting with Bickslow rumored pregnancy no proof otherwise, no confirmation given. Significance, major threat as a rebellious leader." Then she removed her hand.

"Mirajane Strauss, living. Two siblings, rumored secret gatherings with a rebellious leader. Significance, possible threat." Silence as if everyone was still numb from the information that was given before that. That is when someone else touches it.

"Happy Dragneel, living. Married to exceed princess foster mother Lisanna Strauss, real parents living in new Extalia. Significance, strong emotional leader of the new exceed race followed by many magical creatures."

"So in the future Happy is a prince?" and with that the previous shock is overcome and the next person steps forward

"Laxus Dreyar, living. No close relationships. Significance, strong rebellion leader, major threat."

"What the hell is the rebellion?"

"I don't know, but it's my turn."

"Oh is it ice princess!"

"You already got your turn flame brain!"

"Gray Natsu are you two fighting?"

"No mam" Gray places his hand on the lacrima quickly taking it away.

"Gray Fullbuster, living. Widowed, two children, no other living blood relatives, Lyon Vastia brother, living Ultear Milkovich sister, deceased. Significance Strongest rebellion leader, strongest ice magic known since Gray's father Silver Fullbuster, deceased. Important trait, never has been seen ten feet away from his children even in battle." Erza doesn't even say a single word as she places her hand on the lacrima.

"Erza Scarlet, missing. One of the most wanted fugitives known for working with Crime Sorcière the only known independent guild of the country. Significance helped Jellal Fernandes escape prison, after an attempt to destroy the council sent him there, also known for helping the mage start the rebellion." Erza stared at the lacrima in aw. A lone tear filled her eye.

"Jellal is alive?"

"Jellal Fernandes, living. One of the most wanted criminals for using magic to attempt to bring back the dark lord Zerif. Escaped the council with the help of Erza Scarlet, rumored lover. Significance started the rebellion a few years after founding the independent guild Crime Sorcière."

"So Erza is the one who will start a rebellion for her lover."

"It is not like that!" Erza shouted no tears shown in her red face now the color of her hair. "Now everyone get back to work I'll get rid of that nuisance!" She covered the lacrima with a paper bag and equipped her heaven's wheel armor. "No one shall follow me!"


	2. The Conbolts

**The Conbolts**

Erza walks out of the guild hall with the lacrima bag in her hand. Thoughts rushing into her mind she never notice that she is being followed. The small person walks slowly without much caution expecting Titania to turn around any second now, something that never happens. He finally decides to call her attention.

"Erza" she freezes at the sound of his voice and slowly turns around. Her movements are slow and robotic as if she was not herself at the moment and for sure she wasn't. Too many thoughts clouding her mind mostly guilt and anger.

"Master Makarov…"

"Give me the lacrima Erza."

"I am sorry Master but I can't"

"Child, hand that over I will deal with it." She forces her eyes shut thinking about it for a moment before giving the bag to him. He smiles sadly at her as she walks away.

Meanwhile in the guildhall Team Shadow Gear leave for a mission trying to escape the commotion that is still taking place in the guildhall. Master takes this as a chance to sneak into his own office.

He stares intently at the bag there it was the great temptation to touch the lacrima to look at his own future. He remembers every single of the prophecies for his children with fear. So much suffering in all of them he would never wish for them to have to go through all of this. Then the paper bag finally gave up from the weight of the lacrima and the force of Makarov's fingers pulling hard on it. The lacrima fell though the large hole that was ripped though the bag. He picks up the lacrima and he starts hearing his own voice though it.

"I am too old for this." He looks at himself in the lacrima screen "If you want those files you have to get though me first that requires 3 passwords only I know. I will give you a small clue for the first two you need numbers the last one is written with letters. If you fail to guess right the first 3 times you will not be able to get the files. There is also a time limit for each one so you have to think fast. First question, the happiest moments of my life." The lacrima showed the standard for date he only needed to input the numbers. He thought for a second before inputting Laxus's birthday. The lacrima spoke again, "Second question, the happiest moments of my life." Makarov stared at the lacrima in confusion, he was sure that when he became a grandfather was one of the best moments of his life. Then a small image came to his mind, one moment of pure happiness and he answered the second question with his son's birthday. "Third question, you have to know this by heart." There were spaces for letters which he started counting.

"Oh is that so?" he mumbles to himself as he knows exactly what name to write. It is something he could never forget. He smiled kindly as he wrote it gaining access to information he no longer wanted. He slowly removed his hand from the lacrima then it started speaking.

"Complete access granted of the real files of Fairy Tail." Real files?

"Tell me about Romeo Conbolt" he ordered the lacrima remembering the child as the first to action it. He saw himself speaking again

"This is the last recordings Romeo and his wife have sent from the wedding till now. Kids I have to say I never expected him to have to escape but helping them get away is one of the things I am most proud of." Then the video starts showing an 18 year old Romeo at the shrine holding hands with his young soon-to-be-wife. They kiss running from the almost empty shrine holding hands, the wedding seemed rushed as there wasn't much people there only a few members Natsu, Lucy, Macao another pink-haired girl around the bride's age, Levi and a large scary looking man. The bride and groom were wearing Iron wedding bands and the bride didn't have an engagement ring. Natsu and the large man went up to the newly-weds, the young bride hugged them tightly as they glared at Romeo.

The scene changed and Romeo started speaking to the lacrima. "Master thank you for all the help you have given us. We are trying to get away from mainland as fast as we can, but it seems we are stuck in a small island south of Fiore. We tried to get farther away but Wendy can't make so much effort it can be bag for the baby so we decided to settle here for the time being. We will not send recordings though lacrima it is too dangerous but we will send letters with an alias. Right now though we are very healthy and I can already feel the baby kicking. I am a bit worried though I am scared what if my baby doesn't like me-"

"Romeo you shouldn't worry about that." Another voice is heard this time of a young woman. Wendy sits next to her husband placing his hand on the swell of her stomach. "Look the baby already loves his papa very much." His face showed happiness and wonder as he placed both hands on her stomach.

"He is kicking again!" She giggles lightly looking at Romeo's reaction.

"He likes to kick in the middle of the night and doesn't let mama sleep and she is very tired." Then she looks at the lacrima, "You were sending a message to master and didn't tell me!" her eyes fill with tears.

"Wendy I was going to tell you but you looked so tiered I didn't want to wake you." Ignoring his explanation she punches him in the face.

"Jerk!" then walks away. Romeo struggles up from the floor.

"We'll send letters." Then he runs in an almost drunken state after his wife. The recording stops Makarov sighs a smile in his lips, Romeo would be happy, it seems he finds the love of his life. Macao as the 4th seems so unlikely. It can't be,

"tell me about Macao Conbolt" he ordered then, he started speaking though the lacrima.

"Macao has taken care of my children during my absence, but I am afraid that might have been the cause of this rebellion. Anyways we had chosen the 5th guild Master and we are sure that this decision was for the best, never expected Gildarts to pull of that smart move on us. I have lost all contact with Macao but I get a few letters from Romeo and Wendy where they tell me he is staying in the same island with them. Romeo is not that happy about being neighbors with his father for some reason, at least I know they're safe.


	3. The Dragneels

**The Dragneels…?**

Well at least now I know they are going to be safe and happy Master Makarov thought to himself.

"Who was next? Loke, tell me about Loke" he spoke to the lacrima. Then the lacrima spoke in the same voice from before he had gained complete access to the true files.

"Files not found."

"Tell me about Leo." He told the lacrima

"Files not found" he only sighed after this, and continued

"Tell me about Lucy"

"More information needed" then he heard his own voice from the lacrima.

"This information is of the most confidential, another three questions need to be answered to obtain the files. First question, what was Lucy's hair color?" there appeared her name next to a space for letters

"Blonde"

"Second question, what type of mage was Lucy?" No spaces it was waiting for me to speak.

"She is a holder type."

"Third question, what is Lucy's surname?" Confused Makarov didn't answer and didn't notice when the time ran out.

"Fourth question, who did I bet was going to marry Lucy and how much?" Makarov let out a small laugh gradually turning into 'the laugh' that evil laughter you let go of when you know something is going way too well. This might be the easiest question of all as he had just made that bet a few minutes before Romeo came in with the lacrima. If this was the question he chose then he was sure about to will a lot of money with that same bet.

"Of course Lucy is a Dragneel since she is marrying Natsu and I put 5 million Jewels on it!" He knew it was a ridiculous amount of money but he knew love very well, and Natsu had fallen hard for Lucy before she had even set a foot on the guildhall. For what he had heard and what he saw she fell in love with Natsu the first time she saw him. They were both too dense to notice their own feelings. That is when the lacrima started showing Lucy's image it couldn't be far from now it didn't even seem two years away, then she started speaking.

"Master I am sorry I couldn't contact you any other way." She looks around worriedly and that continues "Natsu and I have to get away fast we will go to a visit to Magnolia to say our goodbyes and if we want to keep in contact we will have to search for a safer communication passage from wherever we are to Magnolia. It hasn't been long since the rebellion started and we all support it but the situation is very delicate here. It…" she looks around again blush covering her face. "It is a lot like Romeo and Wendy but people are starting to notice that I am gaining weight. If the truth is told I am afraid it can be used against us and even if the rebellion has my full support I have other priorities." She smiles a little and continues talking, "The funny thing though is that I was going to tell Natsu the news during a special date he had planned I was really nervous when all of the sudden he said we needed to talk. For a moment there I thought he was going to leave me or something like that and I really could do absolutely nothing if he left us I know I wouldn't be able to." She smiles sadly, "Then he gets on one knee and-" she had a large smile on her lips and tears on her eyes. A door behind her opens and Natsu enters the room.

"Oy Lucy why you crying?" he asks hugging her from behind whapping his arms around her placing his hands on her stomach.

"Shut up!" she snaps at him pulling away. He holds up her hand making the diamond ring very noticeable.

"Luce? I got the food you wanted." She takes the bag from him.

"SHUT UP IT IS ALL YOU FAULT I'M FAT!" she yells at him taking a large bite of a purple colored soup. Yes a bite as there was no other word that could describe what she had done to the food as well as the clay pot it was in.

The image changed to one of a rainy night it seemed like they were both in a cave. Lucy was asleep next to Natsu as he spoke. "Hey Ojii thanks for the help we have already covered a large amount of distance and with luck we can get to the coast without getting discovered. I should explain right? For starters we are not dead and no one can know that. Sorry Ojii but no one can know that please we will contact you every so often but I need to protect my family and right now that means Lucy and the baby. I just wanted to tell you that we are fine though Lucy knows lots about railroads so what happened there was no accident. Master thanks for taking care of Happy while we are gone, but let him think we are gone forever because we are not coming back."

The image changed once more this time it was nighttime inside a house. Both Natsu and Lucy were awake and this time she started speaking.

"Hello master, we got to a small island that has no magic users at all. Well that is except for Natsu and I. When they found out Natsu was a fire mage they let us in what used to be the baker's house. It seems that the past baker was also a fire mage but he lived alone and never got any apprentice or a child to keep the legacy. They believe that there is a curse on the island that forces the people to only learn magic in a certain portion of the town. It is a little scary how their religion is here. There must always be mages in the island they were pretty much panicked after the baker died without any other mage here. Most of the town is abandoned houses the families that lived in those houses kept dying after there were no mages in this island. I have to say that I am also starting to believe them though I don't want to. Things here are very different from Fiore and we need to adapt. The good part is that it is safe."

The image changed once more, Natsu and Lucy were sitting together in bed a small bundle in her arms. Then she looks away from it a worn-out smile on her face. "Hi Master we wanted you to meet someone" Natsu carefully takes the bundle into his arms smiles nervously.

"This is Nashi." He takes her small hand with one finger. "our daughter" smiling as the words cross his lips. The little girl was still a wrinkled newborn with pale skin and bright pink hair lots of it as well. She was going to grow up to look like her mother, except for her smile she had taken that from Natsu. Makarov could tell all that only with looking at the newborn, she was going to be very beautiful.

Makarov finally looked at the time 2:58 AM he placed his hand on the lacrima putting the same code he used to turn off other lacrimas inside the guild. It worked perfectly as he guessed time can pass but he is still the same Makarov from today. He hadn't finished watching the future for the Dragneels but he was ok with what he saw. In fact he couldn't bring himself to watch anymore not wanting to go home bitter he left it on a good moment. He didn't need to see anymore.


	4. Meanwhile in Phantom Lord

**Meanwhile in Phantom Lord…**

Juvia Lockser exits Master's office with her mission written on a paper that now rested on her pocket. She in the dark of the night this was a mission so secret that only to be able to take the mission she had to come see Master Jose in the middle of the night when the guild hall would most likely be empty. Of course this was not entirely true elite members such as Juvia would only be found during the nights. This of didn't exclude the dragon-slayer of Phantom also known as the Kurogane. His eyes followed her as he smelled her excitement knowing she had gotten a good mission. He had learned a lot about all the elite of Phantom Lord and Juvia was someone who almost never showed her feelings and when she did it was mostly though an even worse storm than the regular rain that would follow her everywhere. Not many things impressed her, if a mission caused that on her it had to be a good mission one that was worthy of the Kurogane.

Whenever he wanted good missions Gajeel would follow one of the four Elements and take away their missions this got him a quick access to Jose Porla's elite few. To follow Juvia was not like following any of the other elements though. She was sneaky and almost invisible in the rain, as if she were part of it herself. He walked close behind her keeping enough distance so that she would not notice or so he though. She got too far to a point where not even a shadow of her figure would stand in the rain. It was impossible to distinguish her smell in the rain it was as if she would be surrounding him though he knew better she had already gotten too far for him follow.

"Hello Gajeel-kun, Juvia was expecting you sooner."He turned his head to find her standing next to him acting as if nothing had happened. "Normally you would have approached Juvia inside the guildhall." He acted as if he wasn't surprised by her unexpected appearance as if he had known she was always there, doing this mostly out of pride. "Juvia was about to get some tea would you care to join her?" She gestured a small shop in front of them and started walking inside knowing he would follow her. They sat on a table in the small shop facing each other.

"What is it Ame-onna?" He asked her

"Juvia doesn't know what you are talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. What is the job?" It was more of an order than a question. Upon hearing the Kurogane's voice the small man on the counter woke up. Looking at the two mages he ran to the kitchen waking up his wife.

"They're here! It is the Kurogane and the Ame-onna again run turn on the kettle!" The equally small woman only turned on the kettle as she had already prepared for them since earlier that night. She got the same mix of herbs she always had for the water mage and the same old sewers for the dragon-slayer. She was always very careful ordering this thing separately with fake names and addresses. If anybody knew this is where they hid the whole town would be in big trouble. The town was never that big so that is would not attract attention from the military, but it was the resting place of the largest dark guild ever in existence, Phantom Lord.

This how ever was no normal tea house. Not many know about that place as it was not a shop, restaurant or anything like that. It is simply a small house where they would allow the Ame-onna to hide from the rain soon the Kurogane would also follow her.

"No Gajeel-kun this is Juvia's job and she is going to take it."

"GIVE ME THE JOB!"

"No Juvia has waited for a kidnapping order for months you are Juvia's friend but she has been waiting for so long!"

"tch. We both know that there are no friendships in Phantom Lord."

"Juvia can't see Master Jose sitting on his throne, she can't see the other elements, and she can't see other guild members. Juvia and Gajeel-kun are not inside Phantom Lord so she can't see any problem in having a friend." Just as she said the the tea was placed in front of her and a plate of plumbing in front of her friend.

"One day thoughts like those will get killed"

"One day thought like these can get Juvia and Gajeel-kun out of here"

"So tell me about the job who are you kidnapping to get you so exited. I hadn't seen you like that the bounty on your head was the top three in the guild."

"Juvia heard that Gajeel-kun is only 100 Jewels away from Master's, top five in Fiore" He only looked away in annoyance

"You are not getting away from me. Now tell!" She held out the paper with her mission

"Juvia has to kidnap this girl from a legal guild, then send her back to Master. She ran away from home and now that she joined a legal guild they needed someone else to intervene since it is that fairy guild no other legal guilds wanted to. That is how Juvia got her job good" then she placed the paper back into her pocket taking a sip of her tea.

"With the fair guild you don't mean like the strongest legal guild in Fiore?"

"That one"

"This sounds like some fun."

"No Gajeel-kun this is Juvia's mission, and even if you tried you probably couldn't do it" she mumbles the last part but the dragon-slayer picked up on everything.

"So you think that you can do a better job than I right that's why you wouldn't let me see it."

"Juvia didn't mean that"

"I heard you well and I know what I heard you think I am no good at kidnapping!"

"That is not what... It is not like...Juvia only mean she would be a better job... she mean you are good...no she mean that... Gajeel-kun is very strong but for kidnapping you need brains not strength."

"So I don't have enough brains to kidnap"

"That is not what Juvia meant-"

"I'll show you.." with that the Kurogane left her alone, and he knew what he was going to do next.


	5. Team Shadow Gear

**Team Shadow Gear**

Finally reach the town they had been searching for all night long. After night had fallen there was not much trail to follow to get to the town their mission was on the only problem was that in the dark they got lost and were walking in circles for hours. The hardest part of the mission was probably reaching town as for some reason this was the only town in the middle of Fiore that didn't go though any of the train tracks. It was nearly impossible to make it there by foot and completely impossible to get there any other way. The trail was so thin a carriage wouldn't survive the trip, and the mountains so steep a horse could never cross the trail. They had also been asked to never say their names during the whole mission, nor could they mention they were mages. It had been asked to get to town during the night wearing hoods so that they wouldn't be noticed. Last they needed to find a tea shop that was not really a shop to escort a couple out of the town. For some reason they were never given the name of the people they were escorting nor the name of the town only small clues to pin point the location.

This is not a mission Team Shadow Gear would normally take but when they were escaping the commotion of the guildhall they took the first mission within reach never looking at what it truly was until they were already on their way.

The rain made the trail slippery, but they continued walking. They heard a door open that is when the smell of tea filled Levy's nostrils and she turned towards the shop her head knocking into a man's chest she slipped with the impact and wet floor.

"Ow be careful!" The dark man only glared at her from his spot. A woman followed behind him she had blue hair slightly lighter than Levy's and pail white skin.

"Gajeel-kun you hurt the girl." Juvia exclaimed. upon hearing his name suddenly everything made sense for the Fairy Tail mages. This was the place thee council was always searching for, the Phantom Castle. They all looked at the Kurogane no noticing Levy's hood had fallen off.

Gajeel only looked at her face never notice anything that was going on around him. He just wanted to puck the two other guys so bad no knowing why. She had a look of amusement never fear. Not even Juvia had looked at him with such eyes, something so pure made him feel so weak. Why would a child make him feel weak she wasn't intimidating yet he was scared. Then anger started to filter in his system why would the great Kurogane be scared, how could he be so pathetic to let his guard down for a pipsqueak to look into his soul. No if someone had to be scared it was her she had to fear him and he would use those two idiots for that, she would have another punishment.

"Gajeel-kun stop glaring at the kid!" he finally heard Juvia's voice.

"I can glare at the pipsqueak if I want to." he used his large shoulders to hit Jet and Droy. He didn't care about the damned fairies anymore Juvia could deal with them he had someone else in his mind.

Juvia got her umbrella and walked opposite from Gajeel towards Fairy Tail...

Shadow Gear entered the small house greeting the small man on the entrance

"I'm guessing this is the Tea Shop that is-"

"Not a Tea Shop. This is not a tea shop." he interrupted her. "Are you here for the job?"

"We leave when you're ready." she responded careful not to revile too much information. The man laughed a little

"Sorry but your job just walked out the door." Levy looked at him confused then he continued "your job is to sneak out both Kurogane and the Ame-onna out of Phantom Lord by force if needed"

"You wrote nothing about that-"

"Shush!" he covered her mouth and started whispering to her ear "No one in this town in willing to betray Phantom Lord. me and my wife have lived here half of our lives and that is already more than 40 years and since Phantom came no one will do anything against their policy. We had 8 children before Phantom came. The guild divides the families because orphans are easier to recruit than kids with a parent to take care of them. Those two have betrayed the guild just for becoming friends if they are ever found out they will be killed to set an example. Do this job for a dying old pair, we will pay 10,000 Jewels."

"Why?" she mumbled not noticing she had spoke out loud.

"They killed our sons because they were too rebellious and they took away our only daughter, she was 3 when that happened almost 40 years ago. We know that if they are discovered they will also suffer and no one else should go though the pain of being ripped away from your loved ones, not like that. No one should die like that."

"We will do the job, but it would help if you told us what you know about those two."

"Come sit down" He pointed towards the table his wife was also sitting on, taking a place next to her. Shadow Gear sat in front of them. "We have never confirmed their real names but they are known as Kurogane and the Ame-onna. We have overheard their conversations and we learned their first names are Gajeel and Juvia but we are not sure about the girl because she seems to talk in third-person so we can only speculate."

"Talks in third-person" Levy mumbled while scribbling the information on her notepad.

"In Phantom they have a tendency to pick the alias based on their magic so we guess he has some metal related magic" he hesitated but continued "and she is the woman of the rain." His wife drooped her cup of tea spilling it on the table

"Oh I'll clean it up." she ran to the kitchen for a small cloth and started cleaning the table her husband only watched sadly knowing it was his word what caused her reaction. It wasn't his fault they took them away but it still felt as if he had caused her pain. The rain would always bring them memories of all of them. Juvia would bring them memories of all of them and they would do anything to protect that even if that tool away the rain.

"They will most likely resist but after they are away from here they will be happy, that all we know."

"Thanks that is all we need. I don't think I caught your name though?"

"Lockser we're the Locksers"

"Thank you Mr. Lockser we'll do our best" Team Shadow Gear left the 'shop' to look for their targets.

"Juvia looks a lot like our daughter, I can't help but think of her when I see Juvia." said Mrs. Lockser.

"Me too, me too."

* * *

><p><strong><em>Preview...<em>**

**Outside Fai****ry Tail Guildhall...**

The young mage followed the scent Master had given her of the lacrima. She finally looked up to see the guild building with the large fairy tail insignia in the front.

"Oh shit I'm screwed!"


	6. Outside the Fairy Tail Guild

**Outside Fairy Tail Guildhall...**

The young mage followed the scent Master Makarov had given her of the lacrima. She finally looked up at the guild building with the large Fairy Tail insignia in it.

"Oh shit I'm screwed!" She pulled her pink back in a pony tail, and covered her face with the white scaled scarf that was neatly placed around her neck. Then she unwrapped her sweater from her hips and pulled it on to cover the guild mark on her right shoulder. She adjusted her skirt so that it wouldn't look so short, also pulled her boots a little higher feeling a little self-conscious. Then as silently as possible she opened the door just a little and entered quietly. It was only 8:55 in the morning so there was almost no one inside the guild hall. There was Mira doing the morning shift in the bar. The young mage started sniffing for the lacrima again. She followed the scent to the center of the guildhall.

"This is not good, I'm in so much trouble!" she never noticed that she was practically shouting. She continued following the trail outside the guild and then it came back this time from the guild's backdoor. "Why are the taking it in circles!" Now everyone had their eyes on the strange girl that was walking in circles inside the guildhall. This is when Master Makarov decided it was time to intervene he stood in front of the teenage girl who quickly caught on his scent. "Master" she whispered opening her eyes. "I'm sorry Jii-san but I would like to talk in private." She told Makarov. He was quick to recognize her eyes an looking at her kindly ha answered

"Yes my child follow me, we have much to talk about." She laughed nervously

"I'm in trouble right?"

"No, you are in a lot of trouble." They both walked to Makarov's office. Makarov sat down in his chair and Nashi Dragneel squirmed nervously in her own chair.

" So you unlocked the files?"

"yes I did and allowing a communication lacrima from the future get to the past is not good Nashi."

"I know but that is not the biggest problem right now."

"What is it then?"

"Well after the lacrima accidentally went thought a time-loop you sent me and my team to the past so that we could clean up the mess we made and when I lets say the landing was not the best."

"where is your team and why did it take you so long to get here?"

"Well you see unlike the lacrima I didn't land in Magnolia or nowhere near the lacrima or my team. I am afraid that they all got lost in different places of X784 Earth-land if we are lucky."

"How many mages were in your team?" She started counting with her fingers.

"Seven, I think?"

"Ok so who are your friends?"

"Well it is Blizz, Hail, Deonilde, Mercury, and Cloud!"

"That is five."

"I meant counting me also." He looked at her carefully. She was at least 16 years old with long pink hair and a wide innocent smile just like her father. Everything else was her mother. The young woman would be an exact copy of Lucy if she would be blonde, thought the poor thing had her father's math skills she was indeed beautiful looking just as he had predicted. "Master why do you always stare at me like that?"

"You grew up to be just how I thought you would grow up to be."

"Jii-san!" she giggled lightly. Then she spoke again "so how are we going to find my friends before they endanger their own existence?"

"So it is possible to risk your existence with time travel?"

"well we don't know but we rather not risk it. If they meet their parents before they fall in love they could cause some harm. I mean some of their parents weren't even close to being allies when they met, I think Deonilde's parents were trying to kill each other for some time."

"How do your friends look like?"

"What has happened since my mom joined, what teams have been formed and what guild rules have been broken by the teams?" He looked at her hesitantly than started telling her.

"Team Natsu was formed by Natsu, Lucy and Happy. Erza and Gray joined the team making it the most destructive team of Fairy Tail. Your parents also took an S-class mission without being S-class, and that is all that has happened."

"So mom, dad, Erza, and Gray just came back from Galuna?"

"You seem informed for someone who is still not born."

"It is one of dad's favorite bedtime stories, along with- wait that hasn't happened. So I can tell you how Deonilde and Cloud look like but if I talk about Blizz, Hail, or Mercury you won't get it because you still haven't met the parent they look like. So Deonilde looks just like Erza but she has a tattoo surrounding her eye, and uses lots of clothing just like Mystogan actually her tattoo is the same as Mystogan's."

"So Erza and Mystogan?" Asks Master

"Not exactly it's complicated, but I guess you could call him more like Mystogan's twin brother. Then there is Cloud he looks just like uncle Romeo with blue short hair and both are a bit older than me." She thought for a few seconds "I guess I could tell you about the others so that you would have an idea of what they look like. Blizz and Hail are twins and they look almost exactly the same except Blizz doesn't have boobs, and doesn't strip at random times. Hail is so mean has to make Blizz spend the whole day following her because she almost took off her bra on the guildhall once. Blizz is always wearing a Russian hat no matter how hot the day is, he always wears it. He has dark hair like his dad, sad eyes and pail skin from his mom though." she blushed as she described Blizz, but took off her sweater and continued. "Well then there is Mercury. He is not that tall with dark blue hair like aunt Levy and red eyes from his dad. Though you can't really see his eyes because he needs glasses to see and they are always broken in some way or another because he is constantly getting into fights with Ethan in the guild. We would have gotten Ethan into our team but they both quit the team after the firsts mission all of us. Ethan joined another team and Mercury stayed with us. I am sure those two could be friends but, it just seems too unlikely"

"Sounds like Natsu and Gray"

"No Dad and Gray fight but never like that and never for an actual reason. Ethan hates Mercury so much I am scared one day they might kill each other" Then someone started to knock on the door. Master Makarov opened the door to see a worried Natsu

"Ojii did Lucy leave in a mission without me?!" Makarov looked at the Dragon-slayer and told him the truth

"Lucy hasn't taken any solo missions lately."

* * *

><p><em><strong>Preview<strong>_

**Outside Lucy's apartment...**

Lucy's keys laid abandoned on the floor from the Celestial mage's previous encounter with the Ame-onna where Lucy was easily taken captive by her.

Natsu walked slowly back to her apartment to wait for her his head lay low. He was worried for his friend, but he was not going to lock himself in his home to watch a movie and eat sweet. No he was going to lock himself in Lucy's apartment to watch a movie and eat sweets until she came back!


	7. Back to Phantom Lord!

**Sorry for taking so long to update my boyfriend was out of the country for the past few days (Actually weeks) and got a little depressed. It seems my friends got worried and they told him I was not in my right mind while he was around and that they had never seen me like that so I guess it might have been a little worse than what I judged. I did cry myself to sleep but I didn't die so that's good! Now he is back home so I could finally write again as in my depression I was unable to. I find it funny how you can become so dependant on a person's presence to be fine, before I met him it wouldn't matter now it is of the most importance to me...**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outside Lucy's apartment...<span>**

Lucy's keys laid abandoned on the floor from the Celestial mage's previous encounter with the Ame-onna where Lucy was easily taken captive by Juvia.

Natsu walked slowly back to her apartment to wait for her his head lay low. He was worried for his friend, but he was not going to lock himself in his home to watch a movie and eat sweet. No he was going to lock himself in Lucy's apartment to watch a movie and eat sweets until she came back! Suddenly his foot kicked something making a metallic clicking sound. He looked to see there laying useless on the floor Lucy's keys. Natsu had know Lucy for some time now and even if she was strong (and damn that girl knew how to kick), she would never leave her keys behind like this. She placed her keys in a level of importance that was bigger than her own life.

Natsu took the keys in his hands and was quick to notice two things, first Lucy was not alone when she had dropped the keys, second was that she was about to fight someone before she lost her keys. Whoever took Lucy was very careful but there was still a small trace of their scent in the air, enough for him to follow a trace.

**Meanwhile...**

Levy followed the Kurogane as Jet and Droy settled for looking for the Ame-onna. At first they had decided that it would be Jet and Droy who would follow Gajeel but after they noticed how much distance Juvia had covered it was decided that Jet's magic would be the only one able to follow Juvia's 'walking' pace. As they couldn't stop fighting over who would go with Levy she decided it was for the best if she took on Gajeel alone. None were happy with this arrangement but it had to be done and now Levy was following the Kurogane alone. It was 9 AM and he was still wondering around the city in circles every so often laughing a little. It was so early yet it still seemed as if no one was up. He speed up a little and Levy only groaned in response as he took a turn in the next ally.

"You should really stop that shorty" he said the moment she turned the ally. She was already half-asleep and the moment she stopped walking she lost balance and felt to the ground. "Ugh don't tell me already tired?" he mocked but as he moved her a little he noticed that she was fast asleep. Someone had sent the kid after him and they had surely underestimated him. He took the girl in his back like a sack of potatoes. It was still a few hours till the curfew allowed civilians and regular guild members out. He still had time to take her home without being found out. He lifted her on his arms amused at how little she weighted. He walked out the town into one of the mountains where there was only a small path surrounded by piles of scrap iron with a main pile in the center a good place to be alone and a good place to hide the kidnapped girl you found in town.

He laid her in his bed that was also surrounded by iron pieces and handcuffed her just in case she tried to escape. He was also tired though and just because a little girl had tried to follow him it didn't mean he would not sleep in his bed in his own bed. The pipsqueak had gotten herself caught and he wasn't going to suffer because of that! He shoved her a little to the side so that he would fit himself in bed. He pushed her off bed and she fell to a pile of iron scratching her arms and back. As bad as he could be, Gajeel was not going to let a little girl sleep on the floor injured because his big body was too large to fit both of them in bed. He lifted her still unconscious body placing it on top of his own. The moment he felt her soft breathing against his chest having a funny feeling on his stomach as if he had swallowed bat and they were all flying around in his stomach maybe they were looking for an exit. He felt heat though his whole body not knowing the reason why he only stared at her face in amazement his thoughts going far from what a young man should be thinking of a small girl. He was not a pervert not that type of pervert at least. He was not going to do that with a girl, it was something many members of his guild would do when they wanted a woman they shouldn't have. Those man lacked morals just a Gajeel did, but he was a dragon-slayer making it very different.

Dragons had only one mate something that was done to prevent overpopulation. It was something written in their magic that because of its nature was also transferred to dragon-slayers. Gajeel would have one woman and he was doomed to stay with her for the rest of his life or he would lose his magic and possibly his life. There was something strange in her though, it was like her smell was intensified ten times over any other woman he had ever crossed in his life! The urge to mate was too intense blinding as he never noticed when his lips touched hers finally taking him out of his drunken trance regreeting every instance. He finally closed his eyes hoping his dreams wouldn't betray him into choosing a girl (that judging by her size could be half his age) turning her into his mate, forever.


	8. Nashi and Hail

**I am so sorry for the huge delay but I had some personal issues and it was just too much stress I sat down in front of the computer for several days unable to think about anything because of all the stress. I am sorry if the beginning of this chapter is not that good I feel I could have done better but I gave my best even in the situation I am in right now. I am only hoping for the best but things are not looking that bright anymore. I am afraid I might not have that long to live and I struggle to continue like this. I sick and my conscious thought doesn't last that long, so I will leave you off to read this. I will try to update faster to get you to the ending before my life is over and if I survive this then I will finish the rest of my works.**

* * *

><p><span><strong>In Master Makarov's office...<strong>

Nashi just stared in shock knowing what was going to happen for the next few weeks. Oh this story she knew very well his father was going to save Lucy anytime now or at least he will try. It had been a fun bedtime story, but she always fell asleep before the end. One thing she knew from Deonilde time was a very delicate thing if they messed with it she might never be born. She covered her head with a cape also hiding the scarf inside it.

"Sorry Master but as you know my friends are still out there and if they mess with time it will be my fault. I was the one who lost the lacrima and because of me they all had to risk their lives. I have to find them before they do something that might change the course of history. Though it might not be so bad." she mumbled the last part. Running though the guild doors undetected she took a sniff of the air. "Nothing, it the spell worked the closest one should be? Damn it Hail!" she talked to herself as not only did she find it comforting but it also helped her concentrate on her target. "Shit I can smell her from here why her out of everyone it had to be the f***ing stipper thinking she is better than me because she is a demon-slayer! She can't even recognize people by smell." Nashi showed her flashy grin as she had smelled her friend that was at least a town away. Oh she would have a concrete argument against the stripper thanks to that dragon's senses she has. That stripper had teased her about being just the baker's daughter oh finding her first was all she needed so that she would get Hail's approval and that is Nashi's biggest wish.

She kept running making sure nothing escaped her nose, Hail was not as far as she first deduced maybe at the edge of Magnolia close to her father's apartment. They would all end up close the one of their parents, and if the spell worked correctly next to the one opposite their gender. The girls would be close to their father's and the guys close to their mother's.

Realisation suddenly fell like a ton of bricks on Nashi's head. To find her team she would have to look through all of Fiore,Hail would be the only one with a chance of ending up in Magnolia. She would have to let all the events of the past happen so that she could regroup her team and go home. Wait Mercury's mom has already joined the guild by now!

She finally noticed her surroundings and noticed that she was not three steps away from a young woman with dark blue hair that had just ripped of her shirt and was proceeding to undo her belt.

"Hail put them on!"

"You know if you didn't mumble so much you could make a surprize entrance but you just say everything there is about the plan. So do you think that Mercury actually is here?" Asked Hail as she hugged Nashi.

"I didn't say all of that did I?"

"Yes you actually did!" After hearing Hail's words Nashi blushed at her carelessness.

"Well I think that if we ask Master about her location it will be easier to find her if she is on a mission. With her anything he does could blink out his existence in less than a second. I think I just saw how my mom was kidnapped by Phantom Lord and if we know when Levy took that mission we can establish where Mercury landed."

"We're in Phantom times?!"Screamed Hail. "My parents probably haven't met! Blizz looks to much like dad if mom sees him she will fall in love just like she did for dad and that would eliminate both of us. I feel so bad for saying this but Mercury is not the priority right now." Nashi looked at Hail in confusion as got into a fighting stance.

"Who are you and what have you done the Hail?"She lit her hands on fire not taking her eyes off the 'doppelganger'

"Nash we don't have time for this we can fight later if you hesitate Blizz will also stop existing. Think about it Nash we will find Mercury along the way now lets get moving" Nashi was hesitant but hearing Hail call her Nash eased most of her resistance. If this was about Blizz then it could be Hail acting like this and no one would say her name that way, not even Gemini could imitate that secret code between the two girls or at least not perfectly.

"Ok only this time, but I am not following orders from you I am only feel like going the other way." Nashi was quite pleased with her decision but in front of Hail or anyone else on the team she couldn't be seen prioritizing Blizz. After all the only way she could prove her loyalty to him was to keep the secret as it was the only thing he ever demanded from her.

* * *

><p><strong>Preview<strong>

**Outside Gajeel's cave...**

"So it was true that they met in a kidnapping I just never expected that this was what they truly meant." Mercury pulled Blizz to his side gesturing him to be quiet as they tried the hide from the dragon-slayer in the rain. They heard the sound of metal scraps hitting each other each time closer and closer to them. They had been caught...


	9. Outside Gajeel's

**I am sorry this chapter is rather short and I took long to update (a little over a month) I truly am sorry. I had so many things in my mind, this chapter is to introduce a few more characters and to get to know them a little better. I really like these characters and I could see the whole scene as I was writing it I hope you also can see it as you read it. I am not I man so I might need some advise in how two guys interact when they are alone together. Is it the same as it is when there is a girl there because I doubt it? If you could give me some advise I know how guys act when a girl is there but not when she is not there so please tell!**

* * *

><p><strong><span>Outside Gajeel's cave...<span>**

"So it was true that they met in a kidnapping I just never expected that this was what they truly meant." Mercury pulled Blizz to his side gesturing him to be quiet as they tried the hide from the dragon-slayer in the rain. They heard the sound of metal scraps hitting each other each time closer and closer to them. They had been caught or so they thought.

Gajeel lifted the kid and placed her back in bed. He would never say it outloud but she was actually kind of cute. That was not the problem st the moment though it seemed Juvia was coming here and he was not alone. Her scent is here it is almost as if she was right outside but somehow it was different as if it was mixed with someone else's scent she was not alone either but the other scent was confusing too. It was is if the little pipsqueak was out the door with Juvia, but no she was sleeping on his bed. Why was there that scent? Could it be the he was followed by someone related to her? Maybe a brother or cousin but it was too much like her to be a cousin and too different from her's to be a brother. It was definitely a guy he could tell also related but it didn't make sense how maybe the rain was confusing him. The other scent was just like Juvia in every way, except that it had more of a boyish essence not entirely her. Some how less depressive almost as if the person had an optimist nature. It could be the rain just confusing hi nose? What was the probability that people like that would happen to be at his doorstep?

It was a new day already yesterday he was supposed to go to Fairy Tail to destroy their guild hall and incite them to start a war but because of the little shrimp following him around teasing him with her seductive smell he had forgotten all about it. Who cared about the Fairies anyway he knew he was stronger as long as no one knew why he didn't complete his mission there would be no problem. Why was he still concerned about the shrimp? She was just a kid none of his business in any way! He just needs to get her of his ass and... then what? Go back to the regular criminal life?He was tired of always the same routine he didn't even need to do anything he could get all he wanted. After you have everything you could have ever wanted; what is there left to do? He could keep the girl for his own amusement. No one had seen him take her. It was the best deal he could think of he would keep her alive in exchange for her company and that way she would keep him entertained. He went back to bed placing HIS woman on his arms as it was the only way both of them would fit in the bed and when back to sleep.

Mercury and Blizz walked away slowly and once they were out of earshot Blizz started talking excitedly

"Your dad kidnapped your mom! I heard that they had met in a kidnaping but never knew that aunt Levy developed Stockholms!"

"Shut up my mom doesn't have stockholms, too much shit happens during the time my parents met and if you want to talk about bad meetings you should remember how your parents met!" shouted an angry Mercury his face red in fury.

"I'm sorry that my mom never developed stockholms but not everyone has such luck." Says Blizz teasingly with the widest smile that anyone on his family had ever shown. He had always been the weird one at home but he liked it better that way. "Come on Mercury we need to find the girls fast!"

"Someone is anxious to see his girlfriend, ha!"

Blizz only smiled to that "At least I am not alone" he whispered knowing that if he said anything else he would never hear the end of it. Mercury only groaned at his answer as they walked through the mountains. The scenery hadn't changed that much for now till their time. Their parents would take them to that village every so often so they knew how to go back to the guild from the Phantom Village by heart.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry, sorry, and a thousand times sorry for the delay! I have been though some huge issues lately and I know it is no excuse for not writing but I just had forgotten till I got my notification I almost lost the file I was so worried but thanks God I was here in time a little longer and I would have lost the files. I have gotten better at typing not I can do it very fast thanks to some computer classes I'm taking because you know im the type of person that spent her whole life locked up in a small town raised my a poor family in a country where the rich are getting richer the poor are getting poorer and the middle class in vanishing. I thank God I was born in that middle class and can still qualify as such. Oh well when I think of how that some (most actually just to ashamed to admit it) of that middle/low class eats everyday is dishonest work I have nothing to be proud of more than the fact that my parents and boyfriend almost completed school and I am trying to complete it but if I do that is entirely up to God lets see if this government actually does something to raise the living standards af the people instead of sinking my family and many others economy, but maybe I shouldn't tell you this but if you don't hear of me on a year you can assume the government silenced me and the ashes of my mutilated body were thrown somewhere in a lake because I defended my rights! Sounds harsh this is what happens to many in my country so welcome to real life and I am sorry if can't deliver fast updates but we all have struggles and knowing what is happening to those honest people who tried to defend their rights seriously I thought we were done with dictatorship but I can see how everyday we are getting closer and closer to one I am afraid and at this point there is no one to comfort me nor any of us. Only so much can be tolerated and I am so afraid one day me or someone in my family will just disappear and to police won't do anything because well you can take a guess who made them disappear! Forgive my clumsy english but it is not my first language and many times I ****struggle I can't use much slang as I have never heard a real American use them because the number of Americans I have met is very small for me to know how to use their words right! **

Gajeel looked intently at the tiny girl as she woke up. She stirred a little as her eyes opened still not noticing that he was in the room or that this was not her room she stretched slowly on the bed letting out strangely cute sounds a she did so. Her breathing light almost making no sound as she tried to wake up. She then pulled the covers over her head and went back to sleep.

In less than a second she removed the covers from her head and sat up finally taking in her surroundings.

"Who are you and what am I doing here? What do you want with me?" This was not the first time Levy had woken up in a cave with no one she knew but it was the first time the other living being she was sharing the cave was human as well. Also the first time there was a bed in the cave and that she had been handcuffed to it. How the hell had she gotten there? Last thing she remembers was...what?

Ok lets look back at my day, I was going on a mission with Jet and Droy...! Wait why is he smiling, oh gods he is coming over. I am half naked tied up to a bed and his sadistic smile oh god I am going to... don't think about that there has to be a way out! I was in a mission with Jet and Droy they must have gotten beat up and I got kidnapped by the guy who killed them. He killed my friends and I'm going to be next!

"The question is shrimp, who are you and why were you following me last night?"

"What?" I asked. the question seemed very dumb after I said it but now I remember what happened. I was at the Phantom Village on the 'tea shop' and my job is to take this man out the dark guild Phantom Lord. "I am Levy Mcgarden of Fairy Tail and you are my job."

**Juvia Had...**

just delivered the girl to the castle. It was raining outside it always was and she was alone now. Earlier she had been followed by two men. The followed her all the way to Magnolia and they were the only one who tried to stop her from doing her job so Juvia did what anyone would have done in that situation. She beat the crap out of them and left their dying bodies hidden between the bushes. What was it if three little Fairies disappeared a thousand Phantoms could die and nobody would even notice, so what was it for a pathetic little fairy? They hunted Phantoms at times and she was one of the lonely ones if she was hunted down no one but Gajeel would notice but he wouldn't look for her. She knew it was not that he did not care but rather he wasn't allowed to care. That didn't matter either they had made a deal, if any of them would disappear the other wouldn't seach nor show any interest on the other. This was because on does not simply defy Phantom Lord you can only get out of the guild one way and once that happened you were still 6 feet underneath the castle as they wouldn't even let your remains to saved by any accomplices. Juvia knew that very well she had seen it more than once and if he tried to look for her then Master Jose would kill him and if she looked for him vise versa.

That might be what she hates the most out of the job. She had ignore her morals like Master wanted and do his work the way he would do it or it meant death, she had never known no better. She was raised in the guild since she was a baby. She never met her parents but Master said that her mother died at birth and her father was never seen again after that. Maybe that is the reason the rain always followed her it was her punishment for causing the death of her own mother, just like Master always told her she was the cause of all the town's sufferment. Juvia looked up to the gray sky and took out a pocket watch almost 5 Juvia should take this time to sleep at least till the sundown, of a sun she had never seen. She still has time maybe she should visit Gajeel naw he could do without Juvia she should rest. Juvia enters her lonely apartment at the edge of town. She lays down in bed ignoring all of her surroundings throwing herself at the bed falling unconscious immediately.

Juvia wakes up and tarts looking to her side to check the time. She feels like she hasn't slept at all. She looked at the clock it was 5 AM she was only supposed to sleep till 5 PM she had slept 13 hours not one like she intended. She stood up to take a long bubble bath she had already overslept and it was too late to go to the guild anyways Juvia can take her time. Juvia finished her bath dressed and is ready to go out, six in the morning.

She walks towards the guild to apologise to master for he disliked tardiness. The moment she opened the door to the castle she noticed how thick the air was and Juvia listened as master Jose spoke

"Finally my four elements are here set the castle in motion we will capture that insolent girl, we shall teach those fairies that no one gets in Phantom Lords's way! This is the strongest dark guild in existence and we will not be mocked my that girl regardless of how much his father pays we will have her head! TO FAIRY TAIL!"

WTF happend while Juvia was gone?


End file.
